chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kay Cooper
Kay Melinda Cooper is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the sixth child and fourth daughter of Coby and Marcela Cooper. She will possess the abilities of Mirror Projection, Mermaid Mimicry, Genetic Perception and Electrical Outburst. Appearance Kay will have light brown eyes and a pale skin tone. Her hair will be light brown originally, with a hint of red to it, but it will darken as she ages. By the time she is adult, it will occasionally look black. She will be tall, a fact emphasised by her eventual habit of always insisting upon wearing heels, and she will be slim and willowy in build. As a child she will be dressed in typical little girl clothes, cute with a lot of pink and white, a taste chosen both by her mother and herself. She will later outgrow this and when she is older, her clothing choice will be more sexual and glamorous. She will often be over-dressed for the occasion. Abilities Kay's first ability, and her most powerful, will be Mirror Projection. Using this ability, she will be able project the image of any location into any mirror. It won't have to be a location she has seen himself, or even one which exists in reality. Then, she will be able to pull objects and beings from the image into her present location, or step into the mirror and travel into the image's location. She could also use this to communicate, by either slipping messages through or only putting her head through the mirror. She could also use this ability to watch other locations and to spy. Her second ability will be Mermaid Mimicry. Kay will have the ability to transform into a mermaid. She will be able to grow a fish tail instead of her legs, and will gain the ability to breathe underwater. Her senses will also adapt to aquatic conditions and she will be able to swim rapidly. At first, the tail will appear whenever her legs are touched by water. She will later learn to control this aspect. However, breathing underwater will happen automatically to prevent her from drowning. Her third ability will be Genetic Perception. Using this ability, Kay will be capable of reading another's DNA whenever she touches someone. She will not be able to use the ability on herself, but it can be used on another who possesses it. It will be consciously activated. She will be able to analyse another's genetic material, and learn about their appearance and physical age, including any features which wouldn't physically show. She could also learn a person's genetic health, and identify any blood relative, particularly a close one. In addition to this, she could identify the abilities of others, both manifested and latent. Her final ability will be Electrical Outbursts, which will be derived from her grandmother's electrokinesis. This ability will enables Kay to emit powerful outbursts of electrical energy. These outbursts will be commonly linked to danger, physical or emotional pain, but this won't always be fully necessary. The electricity will rage out of her body, without any control, and could electrocute anyone nearby and also cause electrical shortages and explosions. Kay won't be able control electricity or produce it in smaller amounts. She will be immune to the electricity produced, but not to electricity from other sources. Family & Relationships *Mother - Marcela Cooper *Father - Coby Cooper *Older sisters - Delilah, Angela and Clarisse Cooper *Older brothers - Paul and Jasper Cooper History & Future Etymology Kay is a Greek name meaning "pure". Her middle name, Melinda, is a name which comes from the fusion of the prefix Mel and the name Linda, thus possibly meaning "black beauty" or "honeyed beauty". This could refer to her dark hair and her beauty. Her surname is English meaning "barrel maker". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters